Cast49
One of the Admins that govern FFW and one of the youngest ever. Cast works with her squad of Admin Guards to keep the game safe for all. ---- Story She is one of the many players on FFW. She like write story for fun but not sure if she good at it. She has a partner creature which is a Silver Dragon she found as an egg and take him in she called him Lunar. She gets shy sometime with new people but become comfortable with them as she get to know them. She has kind heart and helps anyone the best she can. Appearance In-game Cast at first glance seems like an average girl with average height and looks. This often makes it hard for her to act as an Admin as others don't take her seriously or underestimate her. She has blue eyes and silver that she also uses a white crescent moon hairpin to keep the hair from her face. Regardless of being an Admin or not her main outfit is usually just a silver tank top with white pants and black sneakers. Real World In reality, Cast's hair is instead black with black eyes to replace the familiar blue. She has fair pale skin and often wears a white sundress. Personality Cast is kindhearted and is helpful to all those around her. Cast tries her best as Admin to keep FFW enjoyable for all, she even takes the time to go around her area and makes public announcements instead of the usual Admin message announcements. Cast is known to be shy around new people but will become comfortable as she knows them. She also isn't afraid to be harsh if it comes to her duties as an Administrator and becomes brave, strong and stubborn. Cannon(FFW) Relationships Leon Speedgain RinaMelody Kurotsubasa Izanami Weapons/Items Cast's Dual Katanas: One of the swords is black with a white dragon symbol while the other is white with a black dragon symbol. These are likely Cast's main weapons. Summoning item: Crescent Moon Hairpin: Cast's Crescent Moon hairpin had the power to summon creatures of light attributes, dark attributes, and twilight attributes. Pets: Cast also has two pets, a Silver Dragon named Lunar and a Black Xenomorph named Sharada. Fiction Powers Digimon Cast has abilities similar to Dianamon: *(Crescent Harken (Deu: "Crescent Hook"): Bewitches the opponent with the mysterious power of the moon, so that they see themselves as their own opponent and immediately tear themselves to pieces. *Arrow of Artemis: Pulls a faintly sparkling arrow of ice and then fires it. *Goodnight Moon: Lures the opponent into sleep with the lunar light shining from the "Goodnight Sisters" that appear on Cast's legs. Magic Knight Rayearth Cast has the power of magic knight of water from Magic Knight Rayearth. Cast can attacks such as: *"Water Dragon" (水 の 龍 Mizu no Ryuu): This attack comes in the form of a large eastern dragon that was hurled at the enemy. This is the spell she uses the most. *"Sapphire Whirlwind" (青い 竜巻 Aoi Tatsumaki): Umi's second spell, this spell calls forth a water tornado that can be used as a strong defense and also a powerful offensive attack. *"Icicle Blades" (氷 の刃 Koori no Yaiba): Umi's last and most powerful spell. This spell summons an endless rain of sharp icicle blades that is directed to the opponent. Dino Squad Cast has the ability to become a T-Rex. Original Power True Sincerity True Sincerity: Cast can and has the power to befriend any kind of creature and ask them for help. Cast can ask for aid from any creature, monster, or NPC from anywhere around the Server. This power is not from being an Admin, but her own power. Master Soul It is revealed that Cast is able to utilize Master Soul despite not being a GM yet. Her Master Soul comes in the form of a beautiful white-haired woman with glowing white eyes and light blue lipstick wearing a short white tunic with a silver belt, sapphire adorned silver diadem and matching gauntlets, wielding a crescent shaped bow. The name of this Master Soul is called Celestial Warrior Diana. Cast is also able to utilize Master Soul Armarment, but has not yet learned how to perform Master Soul Weapon. Master Soul Armarment When Cast combines with Diana, Cast gains Diana's tunic and gauntlets as well as gladiator boots. Her Moon Hairclip will also transform into a crescent shaped diadem mimicking Diana's as Cast's eyes will glow white. Techniques/Magic Twilight Meteor: A shower of meteorite of light and darkness crushes Cast's enemies. Moonlight Beam: A dual slash energy beam of twilight from Cast's swords. Light Arrow: A spell that creates a shower of arrows made of light energy. Shadow Lance: A spell that summons a bunch of lances made of darkness that rise up from ground. Revive: A spell that brings characters back to life. Music Themes Digimon Xross Wars Op 2: New World Quotes N/A Gallery N/A Trivia *It has been stated that Cast looks similar to Izanami, the mystery of why this may be is unknown. *Cast is the first character to have a family member revealed in-game: Rina. ---- Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Female Category:Twilight Category:Administration Category:Admin Category:Pet Owners Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Human Category:Female Category:Twilight Category:Administration Category:Admin Category:Pet Owners